Maintaining adequate audio quality is very important for creating fast and accurate transcriptions, especially with large jobs that may be time-critical, such as same-day transcription of legal depositions. Low-quality audio can both dramatically reduce the accuracy of transcriptions generated by automatic speech recognition (ASR) and greatly increase the time human transcribers need to spend reviewing the transcriptions to correct errors. If noticed in time, some of the causes of low-quality audio can be addressed. However, there often is no sufficient and timely indication of such audio quality issues, so they do not get addressed in time to improve the quality of audio recordings that need to undergo transcription.